Twist of Fate
by kutijenn
Summary: A lost soul of a former powerful priestess who died in vain is searching for revenge. It needs a body in order to survive and it has decided to take over Serena causing her to change dramatically. Unless the body is dead, the soul will not leave once it h
1. concerns

_**AGE**_

Serena: 19

Amy: 19

Raye: 20

Lita: 20

Mina: 19

Darien: 26

Rini: 12

Andrew: 26

Amara: 22

Michelle: 22

Trista: 24

Hotaru: 14

Kiyoko Yamana: 500?

Lucifer: 500?

**

* * *

**** Years passed after the Battle with Galaxia. Life was finally restored but as usual, it didn't last long. A lost soul of a former powerful priestess who died in vain is searching for revenge. It needs a body in order to survive and it has decided to take over Serena causing her to change dramatically. Unless the body is dead, the soul will not leave once it has taken control. What will the scouts do when a great evil Demon is trying to take over the world? Massive of destructions are being made, and without Serena, they don't stand a chance. What's worse is that, if they want Serena back, they would have to get rid of the priestess' soul and in order to do that, they would need to kill the deadly spirit, but wouldn't that be killing Serena as well? **

Years has passed since the battle with Galaxia and the life of the scouts aren't exactly the same ever since. Raye became a talented singer and Mina became a skilled actress. Amy has achieved her dreams of becoming a doctor, and now she's the most famous doctor of all lands known as "Mother of Life".

Lita wasn't as famous as her friends, but she did manage to own a pretty well known restaurant and now, she's busy cooking and baking all day. Rini and Hotaru became best friends as predicted and went to school together gossiping about everything that has happened in their lives.

Amara and Michelle lived on with their own dreams and became a famous racer and musician as promised. And Trista? Well, she preferred to be in a more peaceful and quiet environment managing her new shop designing clothes.

As for **_Serena_**, she's still the same, if you minus the fact that her father's company has almost succeeded in dominating the whole world, making her the **_princess_** of wealth, **_literally_**.

And Darien… well lets just say that life for him wasn't easy in the beginning. He had to start out from scratch. But now, he's the head of the company Shields, doing business along with Serena's dad side by side. Serena has grown smarter and smarter as years passed by (yes, it's a miracle), and she learned how to adapt to the new environment her father has given her. Soon she will be the next in line to take over the Tsukino Company. But of course, the love between Darien and Serena has not been forgotten since they are officially engaged and is expected to be married next year at around June in 2007. It is now 2006 almost the end of June and lives for our favorite heroes are good, or more precisely, never the better. However, as usual, good things never intend to last for long.

_Energy…energy…I need life and I need it now! I will make them all pay for what they have done to me! I will make them all pay! Hahahahaha hahahaha _

"SERENA hurry, we're about to be late! Raye's going to kill us; we'll never hear the end of her if we end up late _again_!"

"Alright, alright, gosh… chill… its not like we need these Scout Meetings anymore so why are we even rushing?"

"Honestly I have no idea, but coming from Amy, it must be something important. I think Raye had one of her premonitions again."

"Amy I believe, but Raye? Ha, she probably just needs us to help her around with chores."

"Oh please…if Raye wanted help with chores, she could have just hired people to do it for her, having you as one of the helper would only bring more destruction"

"Hey, take that back, like you're any better than me!"

"Of course not, but at least I know how to act as if I'm actually helping, unlike you, the minute chores are being brought up, and you are already gone"

"Mina!"

"Alright, alright, look, we're here" said Mina, as she pointed to Raye's temple.

A couple of minutes later, everyone was settled down inside the temple. It seems like the Inner scouts plus Amara and Michelle are all here, along with Darien and Rini as well. Raye sat in the front facing the Holy Fire as her back is facing towards everyone else. Luna and Artemis were each by her side and as for Diana…well she found an interesting spot on top of Serena's head, mistaking her two buns as if it were yarn balls.

"Where are Trista and Hotaru?" Luna asked.

"Yah, where's Pu and Hotaru?" Rini asked as well.

"Oh, haha, they couldn't make it. But don't worry sweetie; Trista will see you soon. And as for Hotaru, she said she'll meet up with you later. Something important came up. I'll fill them in when I see them. It seems like Trista's designing has kept her pretty busy with her customers." Amara chuckled nervously. When she saw everyone was satisfied with her answer, she calmed down a little. _For a while there I thought they wouldn't but it._

"Oh…ok..." _that's weird, what could have happened that would make Hotaru miss a Scout meeting. And Pu, she never puts her personal life before the scouts. _Rini had suspicions but she puts it behind her thinking she must worrying too much.

"So, why are we here?" Michelle asked, with a worried look on her face.

"I sense something evil, something that we've never been up against before." Raye answered.

"That's funny, why do I feel like as if I've heard that before" Mina stated sarcastically.

"Yah, she said the same thing right before we were confronted with Galaxia." Lita said while smirking.

"Sigh… I guess we should say goodbye to our precious lives, right Michelle"

"But things just started go smoothly, besides, I'm building quite a reputation with my music performances, it's kind of hard to let it go Amara."

"Ditto" Amara agreed.

"Ouch! Get off of my head Diana, stop… arggg… You just ruined my perfectly done hair."

"Sorry Princess Serena, but you're buns are just so funny, it makes a cat want to scratch, pull, bite, tear…." She was being cut off from a sudden voice in the front.

"Guys I MEAN it, this is serious, I mean I sense this horrifying event that is about to happen, but I can't see it. What I'm trying to say is that, I have no idea what is coming toward us. And on top of that, the fire spoke to me last night."

"Wow, I didn't know that fires can speak. That is sooooo cool!"

"Serenaaaa" Raye screamed while throwing a book at her.

Darien, who has been quiet for sometime, began to speak up, "Well, what did it say? Does it have anything to do with this evilness we're about to go up against?"

"That's just it, I don't know. All I heard was _In Dark Times, the Eye Begins To see,_ spoken in an ancient voice, actually, more like chanting in an ancient voice"

"Do you think it means something?" said Amy

"It probably does, Artemis do you have a clue?"

"I'm not exactly sure Luna, but my guess is that the dark times probably means tomorrow, I mean isn't the…" he was cut off before he could even finish his sentence.

"Eclipse… the Solar Eclipse. It was said that it's going to strike tomorrow at exactly 5:00pm" Lita spoke out.

"Soo, are we supposed to wait for it to find out" Serena asked.

"I've updated the events on the Solar Eclipse, According to the net, the last Total Solar Eclipse occurred on August 11th, 1999, at around 5 years ago. And the next should strike sometime in 10 more years. However just recently, all the updates has been changed many scientist felt that something went wrong that triggered our Solar System because the Solar Eclipse shouldn't be taking place tomorrow. " Amy stated while typing on her mini computer.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now, might as well wait for tomorrow to come. How's this, we all meet at exactly 4:55 on the Taylor bridge and we'll decided then." Amara spoke, while yarning at the same time.

Darien was the first to stand, "I Agree, well, shall we…Serena come, I'll take you home, it's kind of getting late. Let's go Rini."

"I… I'll be right out honey, take Rini out with you first, I'll meet you at the car" As soon as Darien left, she turned around, stood up with her hands on her hips facing the rest of the people in the room, "Alright, that's it, tell me what's up already. You guys been staring at for a long time and I know it isn't because I'm beautiful."

"Serena" said Raye

"Yes?"

"Stay close to us… if anything… I don't want you to get hurt."

Serena had a confused look on her face, "Raye, nothing is going to happen to me. _I promise_, I'll be fine. Don't you think you're overreacting a bit? I mean come on; I can take care of myself." She walked out the door.

"We just don't want you to get harmed. If this is really as bad as Raye predicted, most likely they'll be after you." Michelle said while standing up following her.

"And exactly who is _they_ that you are referring to? Geez I mean, we don't even know what we're up against, and we could all just be paranoid or something. Besides, life now is going smoothly and the flowers are blooming and butterflies are flying around, everything is more than perfect." Serena argued.

"Serena, yes, things are going pretty good now, but we'll never know if something might disturb this peace, I mean, we just want you to be prepared before it's too late." Amara said while chasing after them.

The rest of the remaining group followed. Seeing that Serena kept on walking as if she's ignoring her, Amara continued, "Come on don't be like that Serena, we swore to protect you an-…"

Serena turned around and stopped walking, "Look, I know ok… and I appreciate your concern, I really do… it's just that… I mean… you won't always be there to protect me forever. I need to learn how to be independent. If I don't start now, I'll be relying on you guys forever. And when the time comes for me to be alone, I won't be prepared."

"Serena, just be careful tomorrow, as much as I hate to say this, if anything happens to you, I'll… I'll… be blaming myself for not being able to protect you." Raye said while looking down.

"We'll all be blaming ourselves" Amy added. Everyone else just nodded.

Serena smiled, "And here I thought you always hated me Raye" she chuckled a little and continued, "Raye….. I know… and I will… Thanks"

Almost instantly, Raye's head popped up and a light blush can be seen on her cheeks, "Don't get me wrong Meatball head, I'm just doing my job. I don't want to be responsible for you getting injured because of your clumsiness. I mean come on, knowing you; you're probably trip and fall?" Raye said while trying to cover any sigh of care towards Serena.

Amara and Michelle started to laugh as Mina and Lita smiled. Amy just shook her head and sighed.

"Here we go again", Amy whispered.

Serena looked at her with wide eyes while blinking a couple of times, "Why you…you… little… arrg… humph, I take my gratitude back. You're nothing but a big grumpy meanie!" she stuck her tongue out and left. On the way to the Darien's car, she started to chuckle lightly to herself, _same old same old Raye. Sighhhhh_

_Ohh Serena, you haven't changed a bit, at least not your personality. Haha… the funny thing is that, I hope you never will. You're perfect the way you are._ Raye thought.

As the Inner scouts separated, Amara and Michelle walked towards Amara's car.

"She's matured so much that it's hard to believe. I mean just awhile ago, you would see her crying over a piece of cake, literally, and now, not only is she the heir to Crystal Tokyo, but the Tsukino Company as well." Amara said while laughing out loud.

Michelle looked at her and smiled, "we've all been though so much that we've all matured. Amara, what do you think is in store for us tomorrow or better yet, the future?"

"I don't know, I really don't know, but don't worry, we'll get through it, and we always do. As long as we have Serena leading us, it'll be fine."

"Ha-ha, then I suggests you wear a helmet, because Serena is known for walking into walls."

_I really hope that Raye's premonitions won't affect Serena. It would be such a pity to see her get hurt. _Michelle thought.

_What ever is going to be revealed tomorrow, we'll be ready_, thought Amara

* * *


	2. The Eclipse

_HAHAHA, HAHAHA, HAHAHA, THE TIME IS ABOUT TO COME, SOON I SHALL BE FREE. WHEN DARKNESS STRIVES, I SHALL FINALLY BE RELEASED FROM HELL HAHAHA… HAHAHA... where's my mocha latte?_

After the separation with the others, Serena is currently in Darien's car in the front seat as he is driving her home. Rini has already fallen asleep in the backseats, snoring slightly as if she's dreaming about food…

"_Pancakessss… yes mommyyyy, more pleaaaass ZZZZZZ zzzzz ZZZZZZ zzzzzzz_" ok maybe she **is** dreaming about food.

Serena smiled as she heard her future daughter sleep talking. However that very smile on her face quickly faded and is replaced with a small frown as she looked out through the window. The slight change wasn't caught unnoticed by her boyfriend. Darien knew automatically of what is bothering the love of his life, but he couldn't come up with anything else expect comfort her with his words.

"Serena, it'll be ok. Nothing will happen." He said as he reached out his right hand to capture hers.

"Hmm? What do you mean? I'm not worried…." She paused for a moment trying to put up an innocent act but seeing that it isn't working, she sighed, "Argg…. Who am I kidding, I don't know why, but I just have this tiny bug crowing at the bottom of my stomach as if it's warning me that something big is about to happen soon"

Usually Darien always knows what to say especially at moments like this, but today, he seems to be out of words. The rest of the ride back was filled with complete quietness.

* * *

4:30pm

_Rinnnggg Riiinnngg _

"I'm coming, I'm coming, sheeshh" Serena pulled the curtains to the side as she stepped out the tub covering herself with a towel and running to the phone in her room.

_Riiinn_-, "WHAT DO YOU WANT? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M CURRENTLY BUZY?" Serena screamed.

"OBVIOUSLY NOT SINCE I'M TALKING TO YOU OVER THE PHONE YOU MORONIC MEATBALL IDIOT" Raye screamed back.

"Oh it's you, what do you want?" Serena asked as she's trying to dry herself with her towel putting Raye on the speaker.

"What do you mean 'Oh it's you' and what do you mean what do I want. You know perfectly what I want! Do you realize what time it is? You're supposed to pick up Lita at exactly 4:00 pm sharp. It's already 4:35 and yet you haven't even stepped out the front door." Raye stopped for a moment as she realized that Serena isn't making a sound which was usually rare. "Exactly what are you doing?" she paused for another second, "Hello?... SERENA" Raye shouted.

" Wahh… sorry, I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth and fixing my hair, what were you saying?" Serena asked as she came back to the phone.

"What do you mean you were in the bathroom, you know I was talking to you and yet you just left? How can you be soooooooo…..Irresponsible?" Raye shouted.

"Waddaya mean? It's not like I didn't put you on the speaker." Serena claimed while trying to sound as innocent as she can be.

"Serena….." Raye sighed, "You forgot to pick Lita up. She was waiting for you for a long time and the last time I checked, she sounded reaaalllly pissed." She said while trying to calm herself down as well.

_Lita? …… 4:00?...…_ "Holly shigabobs…" Serena looked at the clock next to her on her desk. _4:37 "_Oh my god… Lita is so0o0o0oo going to kill me! AHHHH! I totally forgot about her… Dame you Raye… Why didn't you remind me?" Serena could already imagine herself being chopped into pieces by Lita and being used as an ingredient to one of Lita's famous _Human Flesh_ stuffing on Thanks Giving.

"You ungrateful brat, how am I supposed to know that you haven't gotten rid of your Lateness habit yet. No wonder your manager quitted! She probably couldn't stand the likes of you. I'm surprised that Darien stayed with you. If I were him, I would have dumped you long ago! Humph…" said Raye.

"OOOOOO… that was mean Raye! Darien would never betray me! And besides, Sharon quitted because she couldn't take the pressure from MY DAD, not me! I had nothing to do with it. You're just jealous that I've got a better life than you!" Serena shot back.

"ME? JEALOUS OF YOU? Yah right! Don't be ridiculous!" Raye laughed out loud.

"You know I'm right!" said Serena

"Whatever, look Amy already picked up Lita and according to the clock, you have exactly 10 minutes to get dress and get to Taylor Bridge at 4:55 sharp. Remember, the Eclipse starts at 5:00 AND DON'T BE LATE THIS TIME MEATBALL BRAIN! OH NO WAIT, EVEN THE MEATBALLS ARE LARGER THAN YOUR BRAIN!"

"HEYYY! NOT TRUE, I'VE GROWN QUITE SMART OVER THE YEARS EVEN AMY SAID SO!" Serena noticed something was wrong when there was no response on the other line. "Raye? Raye? RAYYYYEEE?"

"If you'd like to call, please hang up and try again. For more information, dial the

Operator" _That bitch! She hung up on me! _

_

* * *

_

_4:50pm_

"Hey Amara, Hey Michelle", Lita shouted as soon as she saw them coming towards her.

"Hey yourself, where's everyone else?" Michelle asked.

"Oh, they're all up there on the bridge" Lita answered as they all started to walk up the bridge.

"Looks like the Gangs all here then" Amara stated.

"Well….. Not quite yet….. As you can see…. Serena isn't here." Mina said as she looked at the time on her cellular.

"Why am I not surprised?" Michelle rolled her eyes.

"OHHHH… I knew I should have gone to pick her up. You can never trust her to show up on time. How exactly is one of the top companies supposed to run when their very own president shows up late everyday?" Raye said as she smacks herself on the forehead.

"Raye, have some faith in Serena, Don't worry, There's six more minutes before 5:00 I'm sure she can make it on time." Amy said.

"Oh please... This is Meatball brain we're talking about." Raye said as she folded her arms.

"Hey look whose here." Amara said as she saw Darien walking towards them.

"Well at least he made it on time. Although we're supposed to meet at exactly 4:50" Lita said.

"Seems like Serena and Rini aren't here yet huh?" Darien smirked.

"Bingo!" Mina teased.

"Where are Hotaru and Trista?" Darien asked.

Michelle turned to look at Amara with a concerned face. She mouthed "Should we tell them?" to Amara without anyone noticing. Amara looked at her and slightly shook her head, again, no one noticed.

"Oh, they said that they will watch through the T.V, and if anything happens, we were to call them as soon as possible." Amara said.

"I see" Darien replied.

* * *

4:55pm

Serena is currently in her limo as her Chauffer is trying to dodge all the traffic. But it seems luck isn't on Serena's side today because it doesn't look like the roads will clear up anytime soon.

_Dame it, I'm only 6 minutes away. If I run I might be able to make it there by 3 minutes_. Serena groaned. _I knew I should have listened to my mom._

Flashback

"_Mom, I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back before 8." Serena shouted as she is putting on her heels._

"_Is Michael driving you?" Her mom shouted back._

"_No, he's off today, but I talked his brother into driving me." Serena answered._

"_Oh ok, be careful out there. Oh and Serena…" Her mom is now on top of the staircase looking down on her daughter._

"_Yea?" Serena asked._

"_I suggest you wear walking shoes today. I have a hunch that you will need it." Her mom said as her finger is tapping the bottom of her chin. _

"_Nonsense, why would I need to walk when Daniel is driving me?" Serena shot back._

"_Suit yourself" _

Flashback over

_Great, now what am I'm going to do? Forget it, I'm going to have to suck it up and deal with it. _Serena sighed. "Hey Daniel, its ok, just drop me of here and I'll do the best I can"

"You're going to walk through all that?" Daniel pointed towards the huge crowd outside.

Serena looked out the window. "Do you have a better suggestion?" Serena said as she opens the door and began to run as fast as her heels allow her.

"Hey, you forgot to close the door" Daniel shook his head as he got out to close the door and got back in the car.

* * *

"Three more minutes until showdown, where the hell is Serena and Rini?" Raye asked as she clenched her fists tightly. "I swear; if she's late, forget about this new evil, I will personally kill her myself."

"Calm down Raye, I'm sure Serena is on her way." Amy rested her hand on Raye's shoulder.

Lita on the other hand is trying to reach Serena through the phone without any success. "I doubt it; she's not even picking up her cellular."

* * *

_Run Run baby Run, yes you can do it, RUN before Raye kills you_. Serena thought as she's trying to not to bump into people. "Excuse me, Pardon me, Sorry, Sorry, Excuse moi, Pardon, I'mmm soooo sorryyyy, Ahhh, Oww…, sorry, excuse me, coming through, BEEP BEEP."

After two LONG minutes had passed, she finally reached the Bridge where everyone else was waiting for her impatiently.

* * *

4:59 (25 seconds till 5:00pm)

Raye looked at her watch, "that's it, she's late! I'm so0o0o0o going to kill her. She better be ready because not only am I going to kill her, I'm also goin-" she was cut off by Amy's sudden light smack on the shoulder.

"WHAT?" Raye shouted.

Amy pointed towards Raye's behind. Raye turned her head to see what the commotion was about and was shock at what she saw.

Everyone else was speechless for the moment. _I don't believe this. _Raye thought. Serena was waving at them as she runs towards the bridge. Sure, she tripped a few times, but got back up again. Almost instantly she was in front of their faces.

"You actually made it." Michelle said. It was obvious that she hasn't exactly come back with her shock posture since her eyes were still wide open.

"Oh yah, she made it for sure, by like 10 seconds, but yah, she made it." Mina said with sarcasm.

"I **knew** you would make it, everyone else kept saying that you wouldn't but I stood by you **till the end**, right Amy?" Raye said as she glared at Amy as if any wrong move will from Amy's mouth would unleash a massive destruction. Everyone else sweat dropped. Serena just rolled her eyes while trying to catch her breath from all the running she did.

"Serena, where's Rini?" Darien asked with a worried expression.

"Rini? Rini who?" After realizing what she had just said, she mentally smacks herself,

"Oh Rini… wait… isn't she with you?" Serena replied

"No, isn't she supposed to be with YOU?" Darien asked.

"No, she left a note saying that she's going to go over to your place since I was still sleeping at that time." Serena answered.

"Forget it, Rini is a big girl, she probably got caught up with something and can't be here now. Well search for her later, look there's 9 seconds left. Oh and here Serena, put this one." Mina gave Serena special sunglasses.

"What's this for?" Serena asked as she takes the sunglasses from Mina's hand.

"It's for protection for your eyes you moron." Raye snapped.

"Whyy you little-" Serena was cut off by Amara.

"Alright already, look its starting in exactly 5 seconds" Amara said as she puts on her glasses. Everyone else soon followed.

_**5**_

_Lita's thoughts: This is it_

**4**

_Mina's thoughts: I'm ready_

_Amy's thoughts: 3 more seconds to go._

_**3**_

_Raye's thoughts: in dark times, the eye begins to see… I still don't get it. _

_Darien's thoughts: I have a bad feeling about this_

_Serena's thoughts: This is sooooo co0o0ol! WOWWW! _

_**2**_

_Michelle: hummm..._

_Amara: BRING IT ON_

_**1**_

* * *

Author's notes:

Haha, sorry if its too cheesy, this would be my first time writing something like this. I mean I just discovered Fan fiction last week. Lol.. hehe… don't worry, it gets better, I promise. SCOUTS HONOR.


	3. WHAT IS GOING ON?

Previously on TWIST OF FATE:

"_Serena, it'll be ok. Nothing will happen." He said as he reached out his right hand to capture hers._

"_I don't know why, but I just have this tiny bug crowing at the bottom of my stomach as if it's warning me that something big is about to happen soon"_

"_Serena….." Raye sighed, "You forgot to pick Lita up. She was waiting for you for a long time and the last time I checked, she sounded reaaalllly pissed." She said while trying to calm herself down as well._

_Lita? …… 4:00?...… "Holly shigabobs…" Serena looked at the clock next to her on her desk. 4:37 "Oh my god… Lita is so0o0o0oo going to kill me! AHHHH! I totally forgot about her… Dame you Raye… Why didn't you remind me?" _

"_Look Amy already picked up Lita and according to the clock, you have exactly 10 minutes to get dress and get to Taylor Bridge at 4:55 sharp. Remember, the Eclipse starts at 5:00 AND DON'T BE LATE THIS TIME MEATBALL BRAIN! OH NO WAIT, EVEN THE MEATBALLS ARE LARGER THAN YOUR BRAIN!" _

"_Where are Hotaru and Trista?" Darien asked._

_Michelle turned to look at Amara with a concerned face. She mouthed "Should we tell them?" to Amara without anyone noticing. Amara looked at her and slightly shook her head, again, no one noticed._

"_Oh, they said that they will watch through the T.V, and if anything happens, we were to call them as soon as possible." Amara said. _

"_I see" Darien replied._

"_Serena, where's Rini?" Darien asked with a worried expression._

"_Rini? Rini who?" After realizing what she had just said, she mentally smacks herself, _

"_Oh Rini… wait… isn't she with you?" Serena replied_

"_No, isn't she supposed to be with YOU?" Darien asked._

"_No, she left a note saying that she's going to go over to your place since I was still sleeping at that time." Serena answered._

"_Alright already, look its starting in exactly 5 seconds" Amara said as she puts on her glasses. Everyone else soon followed._

_**5**_

_Lita's thoughts: This is it_

_**4**_

_Mina's thoughts: I'm ready_

_Amy's thoughts: 3 more seconds to go._

_**3**_

_Raye's thoughts: in dark times, the eye begins to see… I still don't get it. _

_Darien's thoughts: I have a bad feeling about this_

_Serena's thoughts: This is sooooo co0o0ol! WOWWW! _

_**2**_

_Michelle: hummm..._

_Amara: BRING IT ON_

_**1**_

_**

* * *

**_

This was the moment everyone was waiting for, the moment where the Eclipse would strike, the moment where darkness comes forth, and the moment where the truth will be revealed. The sailors expect some monster to pop out and challenge them into a fight, the way it always did. But somehow things didn't quite turn out the way they've hoped for. Maybe if some monster were to pop out, it would actually make it easier for them. At least they would know what they're up against. But this time, things were different.

People all around Tokyo was looking up to the sky where they can see the Sun slowly drifting away. More like disappearing. When the last bit of sun was covered, the sky was completely dark, not even stars can be seen. Street lights turned on and so did every other electrical object. It was as if night time had stroked.

"Dame it, nothing happened." Raye cursed under her breath.

"I know right, this is so boring, it's like the usually night time expect it's during the day. What a bummer." Serena whined. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Serena, I don't think that's what Raye meant." Amy said as she lower her head and put a hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Raye, what did the prophecy say again?" Darien asked

"Prophecy… What Prophecy? .….O0o0ohhhhh you mean the Holy fire?" Raye replied.

"No honey, he meant your Holy 'ASS'" Serena said sarcastically.

Raye glared at Serena giving her a dirty look but continued on, "In dark times, the eye begins to see, that's what it said. Why?"

"In dark times huh, what are we supposed to do, go treasuring hunting in the dark?" Amara smirked with her eyes closed leaning on the side of the bridge.

"Maybe we're looking from the wrong spot." Mina suggested.

"Or maybe the wrong event, I mean, maybe, just maybe, that the Eclipse had nothing to do with all of this." Lita said.

"Or maybe both" Michelle said as she tries to get some clues from her Neptune Mirror.

"Anything?" Amara asked.

"Nope" Michelle replied while shaking her head.

"Maybe we're just not looking more carefully, maybe we should look deeper." Darien stated.

"What are you going to do? Travel up to the sun and look deep inside?" Amara asked with sarcasm.

"Is that even possible?" Serena asked.

"What kind of retarded question is that? Do you want to try Serena? And if you do, I suggest you bring sun block with you." Raye laughed.

"So not the point here" Serena said while glaring daggers at Raye.

"Maybe we should ask Trista and Hotaru, they probably know what's up." Lita suggested.

"Or maybe we can just watch the news" Michelle stated, basically trying to change the subject.

"Maybe we shou-" Raye was cut off by a sudden voice.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY, we should all just go home and figure it out when we have some clues instead of standing here and continue on and on with all the maybes in the world." Serena snapped. "You know, as much as I really want to figure this out as badly as all of you guys do, but not all of you have a pressuring father like mine and if I'm not in my father's office in 20 minutes, I won't live to see the day."

"According to my calculations, the Eclipse should end in about 30 minutes" Amy said.

"Serena is… I can't believe I'm actually this but… Serena is right; we should just calm down and take the rest of the day off. Or at least wait until the Eclipse is over. Who knows, maybe I might get another premonition." Raye said.

"Apparently, we have no other choice." Darien said.

"ite, well, I have a hair appointment to attend so call me if you need me" Mina said as she begins to walk off.

"I guess we should get going too. Chao!" Michelle waves goodbye as she and Amara walks away.

"Raye, Lita, Amy, You guys should move along as well, I'm sure you're all busy, if anything, you know where to find me." Darien said.

"What about You and Serena?" Lita asked. Seems like this question caught every else's attention as well. Amara, Michelle, and Mina were all stopped in their tracks, looking back at Serena and Darien, waiting for an answer.

Serena nodded as Darien looked at her. "We're going to search for Rini and then I'm going to go see my dad."

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." Darien said as he held Serena's hand.

"See ya" Serena waved good bye as they began to walk off.

* * *

For the next half hour, Serena and Darien had searched the entire city upside-down and yet no sigh of Rini has been found. Serena phoned her mansion, but her brother said she wasn't home yet. Darien phoned his manor but his maid said Rini wasn't there either. Serena then phoned her dad and told him she won't be seeing him due to Rini's disappearance. They searched for another hour minutes without any success therefore they've decided to go over to Serena's mansion and wait for Rini to come home.

"Jesus Christ, where in the world is Rini?" Serena was getting frustrated as she's sitting on her couch in her room with a cup of Latte in her hands.

"Serena calm down, maybe she's at Hotaru's place." Darien said. He walked from the window where he was standing and joined Serena by her side on the couch.

Serena shook her head, "I called, but her father said that neither Hotaru nor Rini is there. That reminds me; he told me that Hotaru hasn't come home for two days already."

"What? But… at the bridge, Amara said that she spoke with Hotaru and Trista" Darien said with a confused look.

"Well that's absurd, because, I called Trista's house too and it seems like she isn't home. And the funny thing is that they're not picking up their cellular either."

"Do you think they're all together?"

"I guess it's possible. Did you ask Amara and Michelle where they are?"

"I did, Amara just said that they couldn't make it."

"Something strange is going on, I'm telling you!"

"You feel like they're hiding something from you too huh?" Darien asked with a serious look.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm getting really tired. If Rini is with Trista and Hotaru, then she's probably safe. Who knows, maybe they went back to the future." Serena yawned as she stretches her arms. "I'm really tired; think I'll go take a nap."

Darien smirked, "You sure you can handle it? You need me to join you?" Without waiting for an answer Darien swift Serena off the floor and placed her on her King Size bed with him on top of her.

"Well, it has been a while since we…" Serena was cut off when Darien sealed her lips with his. He slides his right hand under her shirt while his left hand slides down between her legs. He unzips her pants and was about to pull it off when suddenly a disturbing sound intruded their little 'fun'.

_Rinngg… Rinnnngggg…._

Darien parted his lips from hers, "Serena the phone". Serena groaned as she got up to see who it was.

"Its Amy, she's always the party popper. Argg.. What is it now?" Serena said impatiently as she reached out her hand for the speaker button.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING IMPORTANT YOU KNOW" Serena shouted.

"Is Darien with you?" Amy asked.

"Yah"

"Are you guys in your Bedroom?"

"How'd you know?"

"Then it's not important at all!"

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean. You act like as if we were getting on and off or something."

"What else would you guys do? Study?" Amy said with Sarcasm.

"So maybe we are?"

Amy sighed… "Whatever you say Serena, look have you checked the news?"

Darien got up instantly and turned the T.V on.

"No, didn't know I was supposed to." Serena said.

"What channel Amy?" Darien asked.

"Turn to Channel 11" Amy replied.

----------------- T.V -----------------

**Weather reporter:** _The weather has currently dropped in the last 30 minutes by 60 degrees F; let's take a look at what's going on here. It seems like a thunder storm is coming on the way. Heavy rain is hitting the ground at this very moment and it is now 15 degrees F outside. Heavy winds are blowing towards the SW and a Fog is forming as well. I suggest locking your doors guys because it seems like we're heading towards a rough night._

--------------- ------------------- -------

"15 DEGREES" Serena shouted, "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? Just 15 minutes ago it was still hot outside."

"Something isn't right guys" Amy added

"No SHIT, 15 DEGREES DURING SUMMER? Great I was planning on wearing my new tub top and mini skirt tonight for Raye's performance. This is crazy!" Serena whined.

"Well, you can forget about Raye's concert, it's been canceled due to the weather, and you can definally forget about wearing a mini skirt and a tub top." Amy said "Oh wait, that's not all, Change the channel to Fox 5 Darien."

----------------- T.V -----------------

As the screen changes, we can see the view changed as well. In the background winds were blowing heavily since papers are flying everywhere and the rain wasn't getting any lighter either.

**Reporter:** _We are currently outside of Dr. Tomoe's Manor. Oh, here he comes… (We see Tomoe walking out from his front door. Many reporters rushed passed each other in order to get to him.) Dr. Tomoe, Dr. Tomoe, can you explain what is going on right now?_

"Hey isn't that Hotaru's dad?" Serena asked

"Shhh" Darien hushed her.

"Listen Carefully Guys, this is it." Amy said.

**Dr. Tomoe:** _Seems like a tornado is coming towards us soon. It's not going to be strong enough to blow houses away but if you're wandering around the streets, we can't say that you are 100 safe. There's a 40 of it fading away before it hits Tokyo but I doubt it._

_**Reporter:** A TORNADO? When?_

_**Dr. Tomoe:** An estimation of 1 to 2 hours Perhaps…_

**Reporter:** Perhaps? Are you saying that you're not sure?

_**Dr. Tomoe:** My people are doing the best they can. We will inform you if any new information pops up._

(Tomoe turned around to leave but the Reporter blocked his path)

_**Reporter:** Wait, Dr. Tomoe, the scientists in your labs told us that the Eclipse was going to end in 30 minutes. It is now exactly 7:30pm, two hours from destination time. Is there something wrong going on? When do you expect the Eclipse to end at this rate? And what is causing this terrible change in the weather all of a sudden? Basically what thousands of people want to know is WHAT EXACTLY IS GOING ON?_

**Dr Tomoe** paused for a minute before he answers: _The Eclipse has already ended._

_**Reporter:** What do you mean? It is still pitch dark outside._

**Dr Tomoe Sighed**: _Alright, I'll tell you everything I know so far. Unfortunately as impossible as it sounds, the Eclipse was already over at around 5:30pm just as we predicted. The eclipse only stroke in Tokyo meaning there was still daylight in other countries around the Globe. But just recently we received news that the entire world is now filled with darkness now. What is causing this massive amount of changes is still left unknown. The people in my labs are still trying to figure it out. My guess is that_ _something is blocking the sun from hitting the earth and this time it isn't the moon. From the lack of sun light, less and less heat is received causing the temperature to drop dramatically. It will probably take days before we draw to a final conclusion. Our Hypothesis is that everything might remain the same for a couple of days until things slowly return to normal. Now if you will excuse me, I need to find my daughter. Good bye._

**Reporter:** _Ladies and Gentlemen, as you can see, we have just witnessed the words from Dr. Tomoe ourselves and it seems like this is going to be a rough week, please stay indoors and always check the new for further information. Back to you James._

**James:** _Thank you Marian. As you can see ladies and gentlemen, we'-_

-------------T.V off -----------

"Hey I was watching that" Serena snapped.

"Not now Serena" Darien stood up from the couch and walked to the phone. "What information do you have for us Amy?"

"Not much that you haven't heard. However I did ran a Scan Tran on our solar system, it seems Dr. Tomoe's theory is correct. A massive amount of energy is covering our entire planet cutting off any sources from the sun. What the Professor failed to say is that, at this rate….. We could all die Darien."

"What? How? Tomoe said that it was only going to take a couple of days. Isn't it?" Serena asked with a worried face.

"That's probably what he thinks. Unfortunately he's not 100 positive. It can take years as well, however, time isn't just the problem though, right now we have a small amount of sun energy left over from before, but if this continues too long, not only will we be short of oxygen, put we'll also freeze to death. The ocean currents and wind capacity isn't going to be traveling at a normal rate, there might be many disasters coming our way. A new ice age might form hitting the entire planet." Darien replied.

"That's right; Dr. Tomoe probably doesn't want everyone to have a panic attack therefore he hid the truth from everyone. I'm sure other countries are doing the same as well. It's probably an order for the president himself. Right now scientists from all around the world are contacting each other through TV trying to solve this together." Amy stated.

"T.V? Oh that's right; they can't meet up due to the weather. OHHHH… ARGGG it's getting cold here… I'll talk to you later Amy, I'm going to notify Emily to turn the heater higher." After what she wants to say is said, she left the room heading for the stairs.

"Darien, I don't think she understands the danger we currentally in right now" Amy said after Serena left.

Darien sighed…_I don't think I understand it myself,_ "You can't blame her Amy, right now, life for her is perfect, and I would hate to have her all worried. Maybe it's best for her to be like the way she is now. Or maybe she does understand it and just doesn't want to have everyone worry about her. You know how Serena is."

"I don't know about you, but I'm already worried about her. I think we all feel the same. Well anyway, I'm just calling to inform you about the news. I've recorded it on my computer therefore I'm going to send a copy to everyone else. Call me if something goes wrong ok?" Amy said as she hangs up her phone

_Anything goes wrong? She acts like this is all normal._ Darien thought.

* * *

Serena is sitting at the bottom of the staircase thinking to herself.

_We can all die huh? Sighhh… what am I going to do? I can't just sit here and wait for disasters to strike. There's got to be a way out of this. For god's sakes, I'm too young to die. I still haven't take over Tsukino Company yet. All the work I've done training in how to become a good president leading a successful company would go down the drain. Not to mention my perfect life as well. Sigh… What am I thinking, these aren't important! Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Andrew, Molly, Mom, Dad, Sammy, Rini, and… and…Darien… _

Tears are flowing down her cheeks. _I don't want to lose them. I don't want this to happen. What am I supposed to do? I feel so useless. _

Something just crossed her mind giving herself a shock from head to toe.

"Rini" she whispered. _Rini is still out there. And, where are Luna, Artemis, and Diana. _

She ran to the closet near the front door and took out her coat, grabbed her BMW keys and an umbrella and rushed out through the front door. Her maid Emily caught her leave as called out to her.

"Serena, just where do you think you are going in this kind of weather?" Emily Shouted as she followed her out the door.

Serena turned around to look at Emily, "Go back inside Emily, I'm just going to go look for Rini and then I'll be right back. Tell Darien not to worry. Bye" Serena opened the door and started her car.

"What? Wait, you for got your cellular pho- " Before Emily could even finish, Serena was already out of site.

* * *

_Too much stress, I think I need a drink_. Darien walked out Serena's bedroom and headed for the stairs. _Where's Serena?_

He saw Emily shutting the front door and mumbling something that he couldn't quite catch as he walked down the stairs. Something that has to do with crazy people, he assumed.

"Emily, you're all wet"

"Yah, I just came back"

"Where'd you go?"

Emily sighed, "Serena ran out the door, and I chased after her"

"WHAT? Where is she heading to?"

"I don't know, I think she said something about searching for someone. I couldn't really hear her. It was too windy and the rain was too heavy. Oh and she also forgot her phone" Emily held out her hand revealing Serena's pink Razor filled with Bunny designs all over. It was specially made just for her.

_Dame it probably went of searching for Rini alone. I'm worried about Rini too, she should have just notified me, and I would have gone with her. _He grabbed his coat from the closet and his keys to his Mercedes from the table next to the closet and headed towards the front door.

"You're going out in this weather too?" Emily asked. Her eyes were widening as she stared at Darien when he opened the front door.

"Apparently yes, I can't let Serena search for Rini alone; it's not safe out there. And I'm worried sick abut Rini. We still haven't found her yet. Please notify Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, and Amara that Rini is officially MIA and tell them that Serena had ran off on her own. Also ask them to help search for Rini as well. Thank you." After he finished, he went out the door and shut it from behind.

"Crazy people these days" Emily muttered.

_

* * *

_

_Sighh, Serena, what am I going to do with you?_ Darien thought.

* * *

Wow, I finally finished. That was a hard chapter to write. I actually went to the weather site to look up information. lol Ahhhh… my brain is hurting me, so is are my eyes, and my hand is numb… sniff… Please read and review... leave some tips and suggestions! 


	4. beach strange lady and getting possessed

Previously on TWIST OF FATE:

"_Dame it, nothing happened." Raye cursed under her breath._

"_Maybe we're looking from the wrong spot." Mina suggested._

"_Or maybe the wrong event, I mean, maybe, just maybe, that the Eclipse had nothing to do with all of this." Lita said._

"_Jesus Christ, where in the world is Rini?" Serena was getting frustrated as she's sitting on her couch in her room with a cup of Latte in her hands. _

"_Serena calm down, maybe she's at Hotaru's place." Darien said. He walked from the window where he was standing and joined Serena by her side on the couch. _

_Serena shook her head, "I called, but her father said that neither Hotaru nor Rini is there. That reminds me; he told me that Hotaru hasn't come home for two days already."_

"_What? But… at the bridge, Amara said that she spoke with Hotaru and Trista" Darien said with a confused look._

"_Well that's absurd, because, I called Trista's house too and it seems like she isn't home. And the funny thing is that they're not picking up their cellular either."_

_**Weather reporter:** The weather has currently dropped in the last 30 minutes by 60 degrees F; let's take a look at what's going on here. It seems like a thunder storm is coming on the way. Heavy rain is hitting the ground at this very moment and it is now 15 degrees F outside. Heavy winds are blowing towards the SW and a Fog is forming as well. I suggest locking your doors guys because it seems like we're heading towards a rough night._

_**Reporter:** Wait, Dr. Tomoe, the scientists in your labs told us that the Eclipse was going to end in 30 minutes. It is now exactly 7:30pm, two hours from destination time. Is there something wrong going on? When do you expect the Eclipse to end at this rate? And what is causing this terrible change in the weather all of a sudden? Basically what thousands of people want to know is WHAT EXACTLY IS GOING ON?_

_**Dr Tomoe Sighed**: Alright, I'll tell you everything I know so far. Unfortunately as impossible as it sounds, the Eclipse was already over at around 5:30pm just as we predicted. The eclipse only stroke in Tokyo meaning there was still daylight in other countries around the Globe. But just recently we received news that the entire world is now filled with darkness. What is causing this massive amount of changes is still left unknown. The people in my labs are still trying to figure it out. My guess is that something is blocking the sun from hitting the earth and this time it isn't the moon. From the lack of sun light, less and less heat is received causing the temperature to drop dramatically. It will probably take days before we draw to a final conclusion. Our Hypothesis is that everything might remain the same for a couple of days until things slowly return to normal. Now if you will excuse me, I need to find my daughter. Good bye._

_Darien stood up from the couch and walked to the phone. "What information do you have for us Amy?"_

"_Not much that you haven't heard. However I did ran a Scan Tran on our solar system, it seems Dr. Tomoe's theory is correct. A massive amount of energy is covering our entire planet cutting off any sources from the sun. What the Professor failed to say is that, at this rate….. We could all die Darien."_

"_It can take years as well, however, time isn't just the problem though, right now we have a small amount of sun energy left over from before, but if this continues too long, not only will we be short of oxygen, put we'll also freeze to death. The ocean currents and wind capacity isn't going to be traveling at a normal rate, there might be many disasters coming our way. A new ice age might form hitting the entire planet." Darien replied._

_Where's Serena?_

"_I don't know, I think she said something about searching for someone. I couldn't really hear her. It was too windy and the rain was too heavy. Oh and she also forgot her phone" Emily held out her hand revealing Serena's pink Razor filled with Bunny designs all over. It was specially made just for her. _

_**Dame it probably went of searching for Rini alone. I'm worried about Rini too, she should have just notified me, and I would have gone with her.** He grabbed his coat from the closet and his keys to his Mercedes from the table next to the closet and headed towards the front door. _

_**Sighh, Serena, what am I going to do with you?** Darien thought._

Darien drove around the block, searching for sighs of his future wife and daughter. After receiving no results for half-n-hour, he decided to give up. Parking his car on the side, Darien laid back into his seat trying to think where they can be. Few minutes have passed and a thought crossed his mind. _Of course!... The beach! _Almost instantly he started his car back up and headed towards his destination.

_**Where can Rini be? It's already 10pm and it's pouring outside**. _Serena thought as she drove around Rini's school. **_Let's see, Rini's favorite places. Well, it used to be the park until she grew up. Dame, I knew I should have spent more time with her. It's not my fault though; Daddy gave me tons of work to do. Argggg. That's it, when I find her; I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. _**

Ten minutes later Serena found herself driving towards the beach she and Rini used to go. It wasn't exactly planned, but since she's there, might as well take a look. She parked her car in the lot, grabbed her umbrella and rushed out running towards the ocean.

_**Shit, what the hell is up with the weather? It's raining cats and dogs out here and its freezing. What is it, negative 50 degrees or something? That Impudent Brat, I'm going to find her just to make her suffer.** _Serena paused for a minute and looked around her. She has already reached the sand and is getting close to the water

_**Somehow I don't think Rini is here. I mean who would be at the beach during night time, that's just plain crazy, but then again, craziness do kind of run in our family. Why am I here? "**_Something doesn't feel****ri- Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Serena burst out.

A sudden stroke of wind has knocked Serena's Umbrella from her hands carrying it towards the Ocean.

_**Great, I'm in the middle of the beach at night soaking wet with sand all over my hair. Can this day get any worse?** _Serena bends down trying to take off her shoes.

"Oh… I didn't know I wasn't alone" a steep yet smooth voice spoke out.

Fear strived through Serena's spine as she shot her head up trying to see where the voice was coming from. She spotted something in the Ocean and decided to check it out. The wave was hitting her chest as she got closer but it didn't seem as if she minded. She was too distracted by an unknown image a couple of feet away from her. As she got closer to the image, she realized what it was.

"Wha… Who are you?" Serena started at the lady in front of her. **_Wow, she's beautiful, but she's… naked?_**

"Ooohh… You can see me" It sounded more as a statement then a question.

"Well its kind of hard to miss, you're right in front of me. Exactly what are you doing?"

"I'm taking a bath."

"In the middle of Night AND in the Ocean… Wow, that's something new"

"You're not afraid of me?" **_Interesting…._**

"Oh please, you're naked in the middle of the Ocean. It's not exactly a frightening image." Serena laughed.

"Ooohh…" The girl paused for a moment. "But it is…"

"Huh?" Sighs of danger was send through Serena's brain. Something was telling her to get out of there, but… she realized something fatal… She's couldn't move.

"What the hell… I can't move my-"

"Legs?"

Serena lifted her head and looked into the girl's eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm…. you" The girl whispered. As soon as she's finished, she strived into Serena, releasing her energy as she captures her soul.

Pain shot through Serena's entire body as she felt something pushing against her skin. She wanted to scream, she wanted to move, but she couldn't. _**It** _wouldn't let her.

_**What is happening to me?**_

**_You're about to find out. _**

Blackness blocked her eyes as she lost balance and collapsed into the water backwards. A couple of seconds later she found herself drowning deeper and deeper into the bottom of the Ocean as if she's being dragged. **_Help me..._**

Strong arms wrapped around her waist as she felt herself being lifted towards the surface. That was the last thing she remembered.

"Do you think she's dead?"

"MINA" Raye smacked her head with her purse"

"OWW… what was that for? I was only being logical" Mina protested as she rubbed her head and glared at Raye with daggers in her eyes.

"You were being retarded you moronic Idiot!" Raye shouted. Serena flinched at Raye's scream.

"Hey look she's awake" Lita shrieked as she pointed towards the bed.

"Dame Raye, did you have to scream?" Serena lifted her hand and rubbed her eyes and forehead.

Mina was about to snap back at Raye but seeing that Serena has awaken she decided to let it go. "Hey honey, how're you holding up?"

"Pain…major pain… headache… arggg…. Mostly pain."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING SERENA, YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KILLED?" Raye shouted at the idiot in front of her.

"Ouch… Geez, can you be any louder? I'm right next to you, you know." Serena said as she rubbed her ears, her eyes were still closed.

"Serena… What were you doing sleeping on the sand in the middle of the rain? I figured you would look for Rini but I didn't expect you to fall asleep."

Serena opened her eyes to see Darien next to her beside her bed. "I was sleeping on the sand?"

Raye rolled her eyes, "How'd you think you land your ass in here. You caught a deep cold from the wetness plus it was freezing. Not a good combination if you ask me"

Serena glanced around her room. **_Wait, this isn't my room. Where am I?_**

Seeing Serena's confused expression, Amy decided to fill her in. "Darien found you almost dead lying on the sand, 20 feet from the water. It seems like you were unconscious. He brought you to the Hospital and called us.

"I'm in the Hospital? How long have I been unconscious?"

"Unconscious? More like a coma!" Mina stated as she lifted her eyebrow and folded her arms.

"Huh?"

"You've been unconscious for a week already. Today would be the seventh day." Darien reached out his hand and squeezed Serena's hand slightly.

"NANII A WEEK? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?

"Pshh.. we tried… Raye practically brought in a gong. But you didn't even stir." Mina claimed.

"Why were you there in the first place… and sleeping?" Lita asked

"Well, I was Searching for Rini and then… iunno… I mean… I remember my umbrella got blown away…. sand was filled up in my shoes so I decided to take it off… and…then…"

"And" A strong voice suddenly spoke out from behind.

Everyone tilted their heads to see Amara and Michelle by the door.

"And?" Amara asked again.

"And… I heard a strange voice coming from the ocean… when I looked up… a strange shadow lied deep into the water. I got curious so I decided to check it out… " Serena took a deep breath before she continued, "I remember the water hitting my chest as I got deeper and then…"

"And then what happen?" Michelle asked, urging Serena to continue.

"And then… that was it… that was all I remember."

"So the question is… how in the world did she get from being deep in the water to sleeping on the sand?" Lita asked.

"Maybe she fainted and then the waved washed her ashore." Raye guessed

"uhh umm" Darien shook his head, "Impossible, when I found her, she was pretty far away from the water. Even if the waves did carry her there. It wouldn't have been that far and plus… when I remember the sand around her wasn't as wet as the sand near the water and it was still soft. If the waves really did carry her, they would at least leave behind a hard wet trail."

"Darien's right" Amy said, "Its really is quite impossible"

"Then how do you explain her being there out of no where when she's supposed to be in water?" Raye asked.

"Someone probably saved her." Mina said as she shrugged shoulders.

"So you're saying that someone saved her from drowning but instead of calling the cops or bring her to safety, he or she let her rot in the rain on the sand at this kind of weather. What's the point of saving her then? She could have freeze to death." Raye said.

"Rayeeeee… I'm right here you know." Serena glared at her worst enemy.

"Just stating the facts Serena… just stating the facts" Raye threw one of her hands into the air in defeat.

"Enough, I've already spoken to the doctors, they've agreed to release you as soon as you've waken up. And since you've already did, we should get you home before your parents go crazy worrying about you." Amara said as she walked towards Serena.

"That's right, we didn't tell your parents that you're in the hospital. We were afraid that if too many people knew, the words would get out and soon we'll have reporters all over the building. People would want to know how the Tsukino Princess landed herself in the hospital." Michelle grinned.

"Then what did you tell them instead?" Serena asked with a questioning look.

"Well…" Michelle glanced down at the floor

"We told them… that… you ran away" Lita said nervously.

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Serena shot up from her bed.

"Actually, Raye was the one who said it" Lita sweat dropped as she pointed towards Raye.

Serena glanced at Raye giving her an evil eye.

"What? That was the only thing that came to my mind at that time…" Raye said innocently.

"Like that is sooo much better than the truth." Serena said with a bit of sarcasm in her tone.

"You mean, you rather people think of you as a lunatic who sleeps on a beach at night especially when it's raining cats and dogs?" Mina gave her an eye.

"No that's not what I me-"

"Serena, we should go. It's getting late." Darien cut in before the girls' starts one of their amusing cat fights again.

Sighing in defeat she got up slowly and stretched. "Do you guys have any clothes for me to change into?" She asked.

"Yeah here, Amy got it from your brother, unfortunately, it was the ugliest thing he could find" Mina chuckled.

_I'm going to kill him, really, I am, that ungrateful son of a bitch. Oh shit... Did I just dis my own mom? Oopss... My bad... "_EWWW where they hell did he get these clothes anyway" Serena asked with her eyebrows twitched.

"Told yah" Mina grinned.

**Later on in Amara and Michelle's living room…**

"What do you think happened to her?"

"I don't know"

"Who helped her?"

"I don't know"

"And that voice she claimed she heard… who do you think it was?"

"I don't know"

"Do you think it's somehow related to Raye's premonition?"

"I don't know"

"Do you know anything?"

Amara looked at Michelle and smiled, "Nope"

"lala lalaaa ala ddada lalalaa laa lddaaa lalaladada" Serena was singing as she rinsed her hair in the tub. After coming out from a hot shower, she felt her muscles relaxed and was dieing for her bed.

"Oh.. Wait.. gotta brush my teeth… can't forget that now can I"

A few moments have passed and we see Serena with one hand holding a bunny looking toothbrush, brushing her teeth with white foam around her lips. She left the water running as she looked down into the sink while washing her other hand.

"Well hello darling"

Serena was stopped in her tracks immediately when she heard the sudden voice coming from the front. She slightly looks up to come face to face with the mirror but instead of seeing her reflection, she saw someone else.

"woo wha, wh re doi who ar u" Serena managed to get a few words, but it was difficult seeing she still has white forms around her tongue and a toothbrush in her mouth.

The person in the mirror raised an eyebrow as she stared at Serena. "Come again?"

Serena took the toothbrush out of her mouth and spit out the foam. She then rinsed her mouth and about a couple of seconds later, she found her self face to face with the girl inside the mirror again.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my mirror?" Serena shouted leaned forward while putting her hands on the side of the sink.

"Ahh…for a minute there, I thought we spoke in different languages. Well honey, I'm in desperate need and you shall become my reflection.

"Huh?" Serena asked with a confused look in her eyes.

"Ahh… straight forward huh… I like going right to the point too… ok... I'll be simple with you too… you see… I'm going to take over you're body and become…..YOU." She said with a huge smile on her face.

**Sorry for taking so long to update… hehe… was kind of busy these days… well anyway… I know this chapter isn't exactly all that… but I promise you… next chapter will be better! Stay tuned…**

**Oh yeah.. I noticed I didn't put a disclaimer… well I'm sure you guys know that I don't own sailor moon…. But I do plan on becoming a director/actress someday and my #1 motive is to bring sailor moon live again…. Maybe improve it and recreate it into a live action TV drama show… how about that?... sighhhhh but its only a dream..**


	5. Missing in action and MysteriousPainting

Previously on Twist of Fate:

_**Shit, what the hell is up with the weather? It's raining cats and dogs out here and its freezing. What is it, negative 50 degrees or something? That Impudent Brat, I'm going to find her just to make her suffer.** Serena paused for a minute and looked around her. She has already reached the sand and is getting close to the water._

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Great, I'm in the middle of the beach at night soaking wet with sand all over my hair. Can this day get any worse?** Serena bends down trying to take off her shoes._

"_Oh… I didn't know I wasn't alone" a steep yet smooth voice spoke out._

_Fear strived through Serena's spine as she shot her head up trying to see where the voice was coming from. She spotted something in the Ocean and decided to check it out. The wave was hitting her chest as she got closer but it didn't seem as if she minded. She was too distracted by an unknown image a couple of feet away from her. As she got closer to the image, she realized what it was._

"_Wha… Who are you?" Serena started at the lady in front of her. **Wow, she's beautiful, but she's… naked?**_

"_Ooohh… You can see me" It sounded more as a statement then a question._

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

"_What the hell… I can't move my-"_

"_Legs?"_

_Serena lifted her head and looked into the girl's eyes. "Who are you?"_

"_I'm…. you" The girl whispered. As soon as she's finished, she strived into Serena, releasing her energy as she captures her soul._

_Blackness blocked her eyes as she lost balance and collapsed into the water backwards. A couple of seconds later she found herself drowning deeper and deeper into the bottom of the Ocean as if she's being dragged. **Help me...**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

"_So the question is… how in the world did she get from being deep in the water to sleeping on the sand?" Lita asked._

"_Maybe she fainted and then the waved washed her ashore." Raye guessed_

"_uhh umm" Darien shook his head, "Impossible, when I found her, she was pretty far away from the water. Even if the waves did carry her there. It wouldn't have been that far and plus… when I remember the sand around her wasn't as wet as the sand near the water and it was still soft. If the waves really did carry her, they would at least leave behind a hard wet trail." _

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

"_What do you think happened to her?" _

"_I don't know"_

"_Who helped her?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_And that voice she claimed she heard… who do you think it was?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_Do you think it's somehow related to Raye's premonition?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_Do you know anything?"_

_Amara looked at Michelle and smiled, "Nope"_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

"_Who are you and what are you doing in my mirror?" Serena shouted leaned forward while putting her hands on the side of the sink._

"_Ahh…for a minute there, I thought we spoke in different languages. Well honey, I'm in desperate need and you shall become my reflection._

"_Huh?" Serena asked with a confused look in her eyes._

"_Ahh… straight forward huh… I like going right to the point too… ok... I'll be simple with you too… you see… I'm going to take over you're body and become…..YOU." She said with a huge smile on her face._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**The Next day (morning)**

"For god's sake, where in the world is Serena. Her dad is about to be here." Raye was getting frustrated while sitting there waiting for her supposed, princess. They had an appointment with Serena's dad since her dad is helping managing Raye's career.

"Hello Raye, have you been waiting for long?" Serena's dad said as he walked into his office where Raye was waiting.

"Mr. Tsukino, hi, um... No... I just got here not long ago myself" Raye smiled as she stood up to greet him.

"I see, where's Serena?"

"Oh.. haha… well, you know her, she's always late." **_I am going to kill her, I really will!_**

"Well, let's get down to business as we wait for her then. Come, lets sit down shall we." He said as he walked to his desk and sat down.

"I've heard that your concert has been canceled."

"Yah, due to the sudden change of weather, we had no choice but to cancel it, since it is placed outdoor." Raye looked down disappointed.

"Yes, the weather is a big issue here. Serena is scheduled to hold a live T.V broadcast tomorrow. Why don't you join her and give an explanation to your fans just so they would know the latest new."

"That would be great, but wouldn't it affect Serena's business corporation?"

"No of course not, actually I would like it if Mina can join as well. Since she's an actress, she might be able to cover up Serena's mistake… that is if she makes them of course," he sighed... "She may be my daughter, but she's far off when compared to you guys…"

Raye laughed "Serena's trying her best here, and I sure she's become a wonderful, responsible and successful business women in the future."

"Responsible?" Mr. Tsukino said as he raised an eyebrow. "At her rate of lateness…is that even possible?" he sighed again, "I don't think she'll ever become responsible. It's just way out of her standard. Well enough said about her, lets settle with you first." He paused for a minute, as he looked through his files. "I'm afraid scheduling another concert would be impossible. We wouldn't want accidents to occur now would we?"

"No, that wouldn't be good" Raye agreed. **_Stupid weather!_**

"The only thing I can think off is for you to come up with another music video to make up for the concert. Will you be able to come up with a song and the background music in a week?" Mr. Tsukino asked as he looked up to face Raye.

"I don't think I have enough time to do that. I mean normally I can, but I have two interviews to attend."

"I've heard that they are remaking the Titanic starring Mina playing as Rose. Why don't we have you remake the music video as well? We can place Mina and shooting of Titanic in it too."

"That sounds great. Oh, we can also add Michelle's music in the background."

"We're on a tight schedule here therefore; can you do all that in a week? It should be easy since they've already done shooting. And the music video has already had been made. All you need to do is rearrange it around a bit."

"Yes, that I can definitely do."

"Alright so it's settled. Come back when it's done and we shall rate it in a meeting with the rest of the corporation. I will inform Michelle's manager and the Director in charge of the remaking."

"Thank you very much; I was afraid that the weather would cause my popularity to decrease."

Mr. Tsukino chuckled "Not with me as your head manager"

Raye smiled thinking how lucky she are to be friends with Serena. She was about to walk out the door but Serena's dad called out to her causing her to stop half way.

"Oh and Raye…"

"Yes?" she asked as she turned around.

"Not to sound selfish and all, since all five of you girls are like daughters to me, but… if you can take some time off to look after Serena, I would really appreciate it. Unfortunately, ever since my business has been hitting the jackpot, I haven't really had the time to check up on her and teach her all there is to Business Corporations."

"Don't worry about it. Serena may seemed like she doesn't care, but deep down inside, she's really trying her best. Right now she's still a bud… but someday she'll bloom just like all flowers do." **_Just like we all do._**

------------------------------ -------------------------------- ------------------------- ------------------

**_Noon…_**

Lita was sitting in the usual restaurant where she and Serena would constantly meet up at. She checked her watch once more while she waits for Serena to show up.

"Where in the World is she? It's already been 35 minutes." **_Argg, I'm a busy women and she know that perfectly well!_**

10 minutes later there was still no sigh of Serena, Lita decided to call Raye to see if she knows anything.

"Hey Raye, Where's Serena?"

"I don't know I assumed she's with you. Isn't she?"

"Well, yeah, she's supposed to be, but there hasn't been any sign of her… I've been waiting for her for over 40 minutes already."

"Where are you?"

"At the restaurant, we've agreed to eat first and then attend that interview we've been appointed to. But she's not here. Wasn't she just with you? Did she mention anything about a change of plan that you forgot to tell me?"

"Impossible"

"What do you mean?"

"Because she never showed up"

"She ditched you too?" Lita said as she sweat dropped.

"You think something happened?"

"Nah… well… I don't know honesty. But I doubt it. Well anyway, I don't have the time to wait for her anymore. Can't let the broadcast have two missing guest, now can I?"

"Yah you better get going, maybe have Mina to substitute for Serena's absence."

"I guess that's the only solution for now. Bye"

------------------------------ -------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

**Afternoon…**

Amy was looking at the Paintings on the wall as her tour through the Art exhibit continued. After an hour or so, something caught her eye. She stared at the painting of the women in front of her. The woman was wearing a wardrobe that took place in the past and was surrounded by Sakura flowers floating in the air around her.

"Beautiful isn't she?"

Amy looked beside her to see a man in his 60s looking at the same painting as her.

"Yah, she is"

"I can never get tired of looking at this painting. It's as if something is attracting me to it every time I pass by."

Amy looked at him with a curious face. "Isn't that what it's supposed to do? I mean Artist tries their best to attract viewers to their paintings, don't they?"

The man blinked his eyes a couple of times as he turn to look at Amy. He then smiled and laughed, "I suppose you're right." He turned back to the painting, "But it's just that, I feel as if I'm connected to her somehow, weird huh?"

Amy turns her attention back to the painting in front of her. "I think I understand what you mean. I too, feel something as I look at her. She seems so… sad"

"Her name is Kiyoko Yamana; I heard she was once a priestess loved by all. But than something happened to her that changed her into a cold hard person who began to used her powers for evil"

Amy looked at the man once again with a questioning expression. "What do you mean? What happened to her?"

"I don't know" The man looked at Amy's expression and laughed. "I'm only stating what I have heard. It doesn't necessary mean its true. But if you're interested in her story, maybe you can get something out of the person who painted her." The man smiled as he handed Amy a Card with a picture on it. "His name is John Peterson. But I've heard he's hard to get in contact with."

Amy glanced at the card he gave her. "How do you know all this?"

"Hahaha, I supposed I failed to introduce myself. My name is Tom Rolando"

Amy looked at the man with shock ness, "You're… You're the owner of this museum, and the man who painted the famous "Laci Yon PerVely! Your Hat covered your face, I didn't recognize you"

"Yes I am" he chucked, "I guess I'm pretty well known huh."

"You have no idea; it's a great honor of meeting you. I love all your paintings. I'll travel all around the world to just to look at all them."

Tom chucked as he stare at his new fan, "If you wish, I can give you some of my old ones. I have no longer any use for them anyway."

"Oh My Gosh, I would love it… but…" Amy glanced at the painting once again.

"You're interested in this painting too huh?"

"Curious is more like it. I feel like, there's a while story behind it."

"I've tried to find the person who donated this painting to me, but I can never find him. It's said that he lived here in Tokyo, but that's all I know about him. Sorry"

"It's alright, it's getting late anyway" Amy looked at her watch "I should be heading towards my friend's place. We're all meeting up there to have a girl's night…"

"Sigh, teenagers, I wish I can be young once again. It's difficult to face the end"

"We all have to face it sooner or later, but for now, we should just enjoy how it is. You know, live everyday like it's your last"

Tom smiled as he looked at Amy. "You're right. It was nice knowing you; I hope to see you again in my museum. You'll always be welcomed. Why don't you leave your phone number, I'll call you when I have all my old paintings sorted out. You can have them all"

Tom watched as Amy leaves, **what a special girl,** he turned back to the painting hanging in front of him, **if only she knew… if only she knew….**


	6. Answers that lead to more Questions

Just want to give you guys a heads up, this story might take pretty long to finish since it's no where even near the middle of the story yet, and I won't be able to have a lot of time to finish it. But I'll try my best to update as soon as possible…

Feel free to leave any criticism if you wish to do so, I take criticism as the road to perfection, and therefore I would actually appreciate if you would give me your thoughts and opinions even if it's negative. Thanks!

Previously on Twist of Fate:

"_For god's sake, where in the world is Serena. Her dad is about to be here." Raye was getting frustrated while sitting there waiting for her supposed, princess. They had an appointment with Serena's dad since her dad is helping managing Raye's career._

_------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- -----------------------------------_

"_Not to sound selfish and all, since all five of you girls are like daughters to me, but… if you can take some time off to look after Serena, I would really appreciate it. Unfortunately, ever since my business has been hitting the jackpot, I haven't really had the time to check up on her and teach her all there is to Business Corporations."_

"_Don't worry about it. Serena may seemed like she doesn't care, but deep down inside, she's really trying her best. Right now she's still a bud… but someday she'll bloom just like all flowers do." **Just like we all do.**_

_--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- ---------------_

"_Where in the World is she? It's already been 35 minutes." **Argg, I'm a busy women and she know that perfectly well!**_

_10 minutes later there was still no sigh of Serena, Lita decided to call Raye to see if she knows anything._

"_Hey Raye, Where's Serena?"_

"_I don't know I assumed she's with you. Isn't she?"_

"_Well, yeah, she's supposed to be, but there hasn't been any sign of her… I've been waiting for her for over 40 minutes already."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_At the restaurant, we've agreed to eat first and then attend that interview we've been appointed to. But she's not here. Wasn't she just with you? Did she mention anything about a change of plan that you forgot to tell me?"_

"_Impossible"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Because she never showed up"_

_--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------- ----------------------------_

"_I can never get tired of looking at this painting. It's as if something is attracting me to it every time I pass by."_

_Amy looked at him with a curious face. "Isn't that what it's supposed to do? I mean Artist tries their best to attract viewers to their paintings, don't they?"_

_The man blinked his eyes a couple of times as he turn to look at Amy. He then smiled and laughed, "I suppose you're right." He turned back to the painting, "But it's just that, I feel as if I'm connected to her somehow, weird huh?"_

_Amy turns her attention back to the painting in front of her. "I think I understand what you mean. I too, feel something as I look at her. She seems so… sad"_

"_Her name is Kiyoko Yamana; I heard she was once a priestess loved by all. But than something happened to her that changed her into a cold hard person who began to used her powers for evil"_

_-------------------------------------- --------------------------------- ----------------------------------_

"_I don't know" The man looked at Amy's expression and laughed. "I'm only stating what I have heard. It doesn't necessary mean its true. But if you're interested in her story, maybe you can get something out of the person who painted her." The man smiled as he handed Amy a Card with a picture on it. "His name is John Peterson. But I've heard he's hard to get in contact with."_

"_I've tried to find the person who donated this painting to me, but I can never find him. It's said that he lived here in Tokyo, but that's all I know about him. Sorry"_

_Tom watched as Amy leaves, **what a special girl,** he turned back to the painting hanging in front of him, **if only she knew… if only she knew….** _

------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- --------------

Darien walked out the flower shop smiling with a dozen of red roses in his hands. He wanted everything to be absolutely perfect tonight, because tonight will be the day of every man's greatest fear, and at the same time, every man's greatest dream. Tonight will the day; he was to purpose… to his beloved princess.

Darien sat in the backseat of his limo as his driver drives him through out Tokyo streets. He clutched the ring in his palms tightly hoping for everything to go smoothly as planned. But "life is what happens when we're making plans".

----------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

"Is everything ready?"

"Yep, table set for two, roses, petals all around, candle lights on the table and music is set to destination track. Everything is going according to plan" Amy said as she scratches of the To-Do list.

Raye sighed, "Everything except for the most important part. Mina, are you sure you told Serena to be here at exactly 8? It's already 8:45 and so far, we haven't heard any sign of Serena the whole day."

"For the last time Raye, I made sure I made it perfectly clear for her to show up at exactly 8pm sharp! Geez, why are you questioning me? It's not my fault she's so busy she can't even be contacted."

"I'm not questioning you, I was just double checking! I …."

"Guys, guys, can't you keep it low, just for today? You're making him even more worried!" Amy said as she turns towards Darien's direction.

"Poor guy! Today was supposed to be his luckiest day, and yet the love of his life pulled a no-show, what a bummer!" Rita said while feasting on the food on the table.

"Has she been doing that often lately?" Amara asked. She and Michelle are currently sitting besides Darien on the table next to him.

"Well usually she would call us if she was to be extremely late, but today, there hasn't been any contact at all" Mina said

Darien stood up suddenly and walked the direction towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

He stopped midway from his path and tilted his head 45, "I'm going to look for her". After speaking, he walked out the door and was out of site.

"Shouldn't we be doing the same?" Michelle asked

Raye signed as she put the To-Do list on the table, "I would, but I have this really big Music video to organize and since Darien has already gone looking for her, it should be fine. Meanwhile, I'm going to go meet up with my new director and get some singing done. Chao!"

"I should go to, I have a Cooking contest to prepare for, and I can't afford to lose this competition or else I'll look like a sore loser in front of my Rivals." Rita said as she followed Raye out the door.

"Well since no one else is participating I don't think I would do any good. Therefore, I'm going to go home and catch up on my sleep! Haven't been able to do that for quite some time" Mina yawns as she too, began to head towards the door.

Amy watched as her friends leave one by one, she too; felt that it's her turn to make her departure as well. "It's not that I'm not worried about Serena, it's just that this kind of thing happens to often and I can't keep putting my life on hold just for her. I guess I'm going to head back to the hospital and see if there are any more patients who need me."

Just 5 minutes ago, this room was filled with people all around. And now, there's only two left.

"I don't like what I'm seeing" Amara said as she closed her eyes.

"You can't blame them for wanting to live their own lives without the burden of duty following them everywhere they go. I too sometime wish I can have a peaceful life as well. After all, it's only natural."

Amara sighed as she turns to face Michelle, "It's not that I object having our own lives, it's just that, we can't get carried away too far and forget what our mission here is, in the first place. We've all swore our alliances and now…. it seems like it's all fading away. I don't like this image here. The Sailors are supposed to stick together, because only if united are they truly invisible."

Michelle narrowed her eyes as she glanced at Amara, "It's not the Sailors that is worrying you aren't it? It's more like the prophecy isn't it?"

"The prophecy… yes…believe it or not… that is my greatest fear" She whispered.

-------------------------- ------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------

"Se ya lu me lavadeano"

In a split second, the rock before her opened, revealing a hidden entrance behind. As each step became closer, light became dimmer until nothing was left but complete darkness.

Four Coffins lay in front of her. Chains covered throughout each.

_Here lies the power of an absolute evilness. An evil that cannot be controlled, an evil that holds massive destructions, and an evil, that will kill all who crosses their paths. If this evil is ever to be released, mankind will cease to exist. Only an equal amount of power that possesses the ability of pureness can open the chains locked deep within. Only then, will the evilness be purified._

"Pureness huh? Humph, how ironic. I no longer possess these abilities. I guess she'll have to do."

A smirk appeared on her face as she began chanting… a form of purple light surrounded her instantly, creating heavy winds that blew in a circular form hitting each and every spot of the cave, causing parts of the walls to collapse with dusts flying everywhere. Moments later, the winds stopped. The walls became silent again. The person standing in the front is now covered with a sparkly white light.

She extended out her hands and began to chant once more, closing her eyes. " De shou la deto verlaceya – RAISE AND KNEEL BEFORE ME"

The Grounds began to shake, the walls fell apart, a loud roar echoed throughout the entire surrounding, and finally, four powerful forces appeared before her.

She slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with four images.

"Who dares to awaken me?" A loud rough and striking voice came from one of the images.

"Who else" she responded with her head held high and eyes filled with nothing but power.

"…. You …you're Kiyoko" A calmer voice came from the image standing next to the first one.

"Kneel"

Immediately, all four was on their knees.

"I see you've, been released"

She chucked, "Do you honestly think a minor spell can hold me forever?"

"What are your plans?"

"Do I have your service?" She asked

"You have ….our word"

------------------ --------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------------- -----------

"Still haven't found her huh?"

"Where do you suppose she is?"

"Beats me, one day she's here, and the next thing you know she's in Antarctica."

"Sill hasn't forgiven her huh?"

"She ditched my Birthday Party to go to some stupid place filled with snow… not exactly something I would category as an 'Easy to forgive' subject."

"You're still mad at her for missing your Birthday?"

"No... I've way over that long ago. I'm mad at her for not bringing me!"

Amy sighed as she shook her head. If it's one thing for sure, Mina would never change.

"Maybe we should just give up"

"Why?"

"I mean, we've already searched all over the whole entire town, and all we've found is …… basically nothing…"

"The Weather has reached its limit; I fear the worst has yet to come."

"HUH?… Speak English PLEASE!"

"Never mind, forget what I've just said, it's not important." Amy looked at her watch, "I have a heart surgery to perform in around 20 minutes, and we should just end the search here."

"Yah, I have a movie shoot to attend as well…"

"Do you feel guilty?"

"Hum?"

"We're abandoning a good friend for selfish reasons; don't you feel even the slightest guilt?"

"Look, Amy, we've done our best. Now it's up to fate to do the rest."

-------------------------------- -------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

"Amara, look at the sky"

"It's… getting darker"

"Can you feel it?"

"That's what scares me."

"It's here isn't it?"

"It seems like Chaos is heading our way, inform the others!"

"I've tried, but none of them are picking up their phones."

"This is not good."

"Amara…..what is happening to this world?"

"Death is what will happen if we don't change the tables soon."

-------------------------- --------------- ----------------------------- -----------------------------------

"Your orders?"

"Find my Him; Kill all that stands in your way. I will have his head one way or another."

"Your wish…. Is my command.!"


End file.
